The People Inside your head
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: I could hear muffled voices around me. "Is Edaliyah OK?" "Is she dead?" "Of course not genius, then we would be dead." I open my eyes slowly. 5 people were standing above me, all different colors and shapes. "Who are you?" I ask. "We are your emotions." This is my first story on FanFiction, so be wary.
1. Chapter 1- The Grocery Store

**OK, so this is my first story on Fanfiction, so don't expect it to be great. I did try my best, so don't hate on me!**

* * *

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and birds were tweeting. I was walking along the cement path, staring at the glass buildings towering above me. The sun was bouncing of the windows, making them sparkle. I walked a little more when I bumped into my mum. She has long blonde hair like me, big blue eyes and a sharp face.

"Hi sweetie, could you run down to the grocer's and buy some bread?" My mum asked, handing me a crumpled dollar. I nodded slightly and wandered down the path. I crossed the road and past some dancers trying to earn some money. I breathed heavily and entered the grocer's.

Shelves, stocked high with food, children bawling their eyes out at the confectionery section. I saw there was a new ' Mega Bulk' chocolate bar being sold which was pretty expensive. _Like, I'd be able to afford that,_ I thought. I walked along the aisle where the bread is and grabbed the cheapest loaf. I went up the cash register and payed for the bread. Suddenly some kids about my age were right behind me, trying to push me.

"Out of our way, runt." They said rudely. I sprint out without saying a word. They were right. I'm very runty, small and skinny. It's because I don't eat a lot. We don't have much food. We can't afford much food.

I walk outside and I spot the road I need to cross. I'm halfway across the road when I see something shiny. _A coin!_ I reach down to pick it up when a car came speeding down the road and hit me in the head.

All I can see is black. Just black. Is this death? Then I hear muffled voices. They start growing louder.

 _Is *Edaliyah OK?_

 _Is she dead?_

 _Of course not genius, if she was dead then we would be dead._

I open my eyes slowly. I see 5 people standing above me. They were different shapes and colours.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" _ **We are your emotions."**_

 _*Eh- dah- lie- ah. (in case you were wondering how to say her name right)._


	2. Chapter 2- The emotions

"My Emotions?" I asked.

"Yes! Your emotions!" Replied the yellow one. She had long blonde hair like me, blue eyes, yellow skin and she was wearing light blue shorts and a faded pink t-shirt. "I'm Joy!" She smiled. She helped me up.

"I'm Fear." Stammered a tall, thin purple crescent shape emotion with blonde hair, a purple antennae and the same clothes as Joy.

"I'm Disgust. I help you out with your social life." Said the green one. She was Green (duh), with green eyes and large green eyelashes, She was a sort of broccoli shape. She also had the same clothes as before.

"Name's Anger." Said the red one. She is short, stubby, a brilliant red with red eyes and the same clothes and hair.

"And I'm Sadness. The leader." Said the blue one. Sadness was small, blue and plump with big glasses and little blue eyes with the same clothes and hair.

"So, if you're my emotions..You're in my head.. So I'm in my own head?!" I exclaimed.  
"Chillax, Eddy! You're not dead! And besides, I think your soul is in your head." Joy smiled.

"Well, how do I get back out?" I asked. Fear twitched. "Uhh..We'll find a way.. For now, let's look around at all the cool stuff!" Said Joy. I saw the emotions look at each other. Joy took my hand and pointed to a large glass window.

"Here is all your islands of personality!" She cried. "There's New York Island. My personal favorite." Said Disgust proudly. New York was a grey island connected by a long pipe leading to the place I was in. It was a collection of tall grey buildings with tiny people in them. I noticed all the islands were on puffy purple clouds.

"There's animal island." Said Anger. Animal Island was bright and colourful with lots of animals,and right in the middle was a black labrador. My own dog. Her name is Skye. But you'll learn more about her in another story.

"Ooh, Kindness Island! I love that island." Joy said happily. Kindness island was a big heart with many bright dazzling lights.

"There's family. I like that island." Said Sadness tiredly. There were grey giant moulds of my parents and me, holding hands smiling. As well as a bunch of other things.

"And that's music island." Said Fear, pointing at a island with a giant rainbow music note.

"These awesome islands are powered by your core memories. Come and see." Said Joy, dragging me over to a small little table with 5 slots. In there were 5 glowing bright yellow memories. I smiled. Joy looked pleased. She took my hand again and we ran to what looked like a game controller crossed with a complicated computer.

"This is the control panel. This is what we use to make you feel emotions and help you remember things." Said Joy, with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"So, you press buttons and it controls me or something?" I asked, feeling quite strange.

"Well, not exactly control you.. Just give you ideas, help you and make you express your feelings to the world." Said Joy.

"What else do you do? Do you watch me sleep or something?" I asked. "Not exactly. Dream Production makes your dreams and one of us watches the dream." Said Anger, surprisingly calm.

"What do the rest of you do then? I asked, a bit nervous.

"We sleep. Just like you. We don't dream though." Disgust replied. "Where do you sleep?" I asked, more curious. Disgust pointed to a door near a large purple shelf. It said on the door 'Bedroom'.I nodded.

"Do you see everything I do.. Even getting changed and having a..um..shower?" I asked awkwardly. The emotions cringed. "Uhhh.. Yeah? Well.. I make sure you try not to bump something in the shower. It's not the greatest, as it might crumble." Said Fear. I cringed.

"Wonderful job Fear, now things are sooo much better." Said Disgust.

"Sorry we watch you." Said Sadness softly. She looked quite embarrassed. "Well, um anyways.. it's nice here and all, but I think I need to go back to my body so my parents don't get worried and think I died" I said.

"But we don't know how to get you back!" Cried Fear. "Mum and dad will be so upset." Sniffed Sadness. "Curse that driver! He should've not been so reckless!" Anger snapped. Disgust groaned. Joy smiled and tried to reassure everyone, but it was clearly not working. Sadness burst into tears and Fear fainted. Anger crossed her arms. Disgust stared at the ceiling. Joy smiled, trying to stay positive. This was all very strange. My emotions were acting out in front of me. Did this always happen? Maybe. Suddenly Disgust looked down from the ceiling.

"Hey, drama queens! I just thought of something. A way that might get Edaliyah back to her body." Disgust said thoughtfully. Everyone eyed her. "In Dream Production, there is somebody there that knew a lot about souls and stuff like that. He owes me a favour, so maybe he can help." Disgust said proudly. Joy face split into a smile.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Disgust, then we'll go and speak to him and get it all back to normal!" Joy said happily then jumped around Headquarters, doing flips in the air.

"All of us? It might be a better idea to go with just a 2 emotions. You'll get there quicker and less danger of losing emotions.I think" Fear said nervously. I nodded. "Then who will go?" I asked.

"Well, obviously me, Fear wants to stay here, right?" Fear nodded. "And we'll take the one other emotion." Said Disgust. Joy opened her mouth to volunteer, but Sadness was one step ahead. "I'll go." She said tiredly. Joy looked disappointed.

"Are you sure Sadness?" Joy asked. "Yes." Sadness replied. Joy sighed. It would probably of been wonderfully exciting to go, talking to the human you love and make happy. But the chance was taken away. Oh well. You can't get everything. Disgust took a small bag with some books about Dream Production, a map and some Disgust-approved pink lady apples. We walked under a large pipe. I gave a confused look at it.

"Ready to go?" Asked Disgust. Me and Sadness nodded. We went up the pipe.


	3. Chapter 3- The journey

**Please note this is more of a silly chapter and the next one will more serious.. I hope. Also I do not own Harry Potter or any of the spells and potions. Or The Wizard Of Oz.**

* * *

I thought we going to be climbing through the tube, but I was totally wrong. We were being sucked up the tube. It was pretty quick and pretty blurry. Then there was a drop and the end, which wasn't pleasant. I hate drops. I landed in a small box of memories. Disgust was already out and Sadness was climbing out. I followed her and looked around. There were white shelves towering above me, full of memories. I noticed some small blue strangely shaped people vacuuming grey memories of the shelves.

"What are they doing?" I asked Sadness. "They are removing faded memories that you forgot." She replied. She looked kind of tired, but definitely I could see some kind of energy in her.

"I'm going to talk to those mind workers. You stay here." Said Disgust, tossing her hair slightly. Disgust walked over to the blue people and started talking to them. They looked happy to see her, she had probably already talked to them.

"So Sadness, why did you want to come? I mean it's not like you're..Uh.. weak.. but.." I began. "Well, I just felt some kind strong urge to go. I don't know why." She replied quietly. "One more question. Do emotions go to the toilet and have showers?" I asked, I couldn't help myself.

"Uhh..Well-" Sadness was interrupted by Disgust. "The Mind Workers said they know a shortcut that should get us there in about 10 minutes." Said Disgust, holding a map. "This way." She said pointing North East. Sadness took a apple from the bag and started to eat it loudly, which made me think about the toilet thing again.

"Hey Sadness, you could eat that without squirting juice everywhere?" Disgust complained. "Sorry." Mumbled Sadness, taking a tiny bite of the apple. We walked past the shelves and it felt like I was walking through the city all over again. The car. The grocery store. Those kids. That chocolate bar. My mother. It was all coming back. Suddenly I heard some laughing.

"Just some stupid mind workers looking at us. Probably expecting us to cling arms and sing 'Were of to see the wizard' Or something stupid like that." Said Disgust, Shooting an annoyed look at the mind workers. It made me remember the time I came over to Jesse's house and we watched the Wizard Of Oz. Jesse is my friend. He is my MALE friend. We are not in love or something stupid like that. We are just friends. You'll learn more about him in another story along with Skye.

Anywho we walked for another few minutes, Sadness eating her apple and Disgust cringing. I wondered what the other emotions were doing. Sleeping? Who knows. We got out of the shelves and we made it to somewhere called 'Book World.' We entered Book World and it was beyond words amazing. There was this Harry Potter section where you got a wand and could do spells and drink potions. We spent some time there performing spells.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I called, Levitating some pieces of paper. Sadness accidentally turned Disgust into a dragon, so we had to change her back. I tried out the Polyjuice potion, which was pretty awful. I turned into Sadness, and we were twins. Disgust refused to take any potions. We also saw the Sorting Hat, and I went over to get sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" Bellowed the hat. Sadness got into Hufflepuff and Disgust got into Slytherin. We finally left Book World to continue our journey to Dream Production. We walked for a few minutes, passing a forest of flying pancakes (I love pancakes) And few other things when we finally arrived. Dream Production was a big, white building with numbers everywhere. "Ready to go in?" Asked Disgust. "Yes." I said, breathing in.

We entered inside.

* * *

 _Random fact: Skye's name is one of my best friends' name and I choose Ravenclaw for Edaliyah because she's smart..._


	4. Chapter 4- Love is in the air

There were mind workers, a behind the scenes and a giant green screen. But that wasn't that wasn't all. There was so much more. However Disgust lead on through. We walked for a few minutes until will finally arrived at a small golden caravan. It had locked windows and scratches all over it. Disgust cringed at it, but then knocked on the scratched golden door. No answer. She knocked again, but still no answer.

"Hello?" Disgust asked. Me and Sadness were standing behind her, watching curiously. Again no answer. Disgust sighed. Suddenly the door opened. There was a tall baby pink lady with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a ocean blue dress on that was knee height. She was smiling

"Disgust! I haven't seen you for ages!" She cried, hugging Disgust. Disgust pushed her away. She looked over to me and Sadness.

"Is that Sadness and..Edaliyah?" The pink lady asked in awe. Disgust nodded. She then told the pink lady the whole story. When Disgust finished the pink lady was shocked. She walked over to me and Sadness.

"I'm Love." The pink woman said, holding out her hand to me and Sadness. We both shook it.

"Wait, did you say love? Isn't that an emotion?" I blurted out. Her smiled faded.

"I was meant to be one. But then I was replaced by Joy, so I came here to help the mind workers. I've been here for as long as I can remember." Love said sadly. Sadness gave a small smile.

"Anyway, we need to get you back. Let's see what I've got in my cabin." Love said, her dress swishing slightly. Disgust nodded.

"How do you know Love if she is not in Headquarters?" I asked Disgust. Her face creased a bit.

"Well, when you were about 5, Love tried to enter HQ because she thought she was an emotion alongside Joy. She didn't know Joy had replaced her. When she did make it to HQ, I found her and she told me she me how it was really hard to travel into HQ since she is not welcome anywhere near your controls. So I asked her why. That's when she realised Joy was her replacement. She was really annoyed. I told I'd help her find somewhere better. So we left HQ. We went to Dream Production and found a old cabin there. So that's where she stayed. She is very wise and when we were coming to the cabin she told me one day you'd come to HQ. And she was right." Disgust finished her story. Then she looked over at a mind worker.

"Ew! What are they wearing?!" She cried. I sighed. Back to old times. I looked at Sadness. She was silent, with an astonished look. Suddenly Love remerged. She looked happy. She was holding something in her small pink hands. It was white and shaped like a crystal.

"What's that?" Asked Sadness, reaching out to touch it. Love pulled it away and gave it to me.

"We can't have any emotions touch this. Human only." Love snapped. I was shock. Where did her nice go? Her face had turned to a snarl.

"There are 2 more crystals.1 in subconscious and 1 in HQ. When you found all 3, give them to Edaliyah and she will go back to herself. Also, tell Joy her 10:00 is coming." Love said roughly to Disgust. Disgust face turned into a concerned look. Me and Sadness looked at each other.

"All right then, Love. Goodbye." Disgust said, nervously. We followed Disgust out of Dream Production and back to a train station.

"Wait, there was a train this whole time?" I asked, shocked again.

"It wasn't running before." Said Disgust. A large dark pink steam train had pulled into the station. We climbed on.

"This will take us straight back to HQ. We need to tell the others what happened and get ready to go to the subconscious." Said Disgust, looking at the crystal in my hands. The train started moving and we were at HQ within a few minutes. I've been on a subway before, but a steam train was very different. Anywho we arrived at HQ with the other emotions ready to greet us. Disgust ignored their pesky questions and told them the whole story.

"Love? I forgot about her." Said Anger. "Subconscious? It's so dangerous!" Cried Fear. "Besides, we don't know where that other crystal in HQ is." "I'm sure it will-ll b-be ff-ine." Joy stammered. Love's threat had obviously affected her well. Sadness didn't say anything. She was very quiet. Disgust groaned.

"Oh, drama queens it'll be somewhere." Disgust said, shutting everyone up. That's when we began to look for the crystal. We looked under shelves, behind memories, behind the core memories, near the controls, but we just couldn't find it. Sadness began to cry. Joy was stammering, Fear was screaming, Anger and had a flame coming out of her head and Disgust was facepalming herself. When suddenly I noticed a twinkle on the ground. The crystal! I grabbed it and held it high, but no one except Disgust stopped. Disgust grabbed the nearest memory and threw it hard on the ground. Everyone stopped and stared at the crystal.

"W-woohoo! We f-found it!" Stammered Joy. "Now just the subconscious one."

Yes Joy, stammer and scream, because soon, there won't be any Joy.


	5. Chapter 5- Subconscious

"So Edaliyah has to go to her subconscious? It's risky!" Cried Fear.

"Yeah, but us emotions can't touch the crystal. So she has to go." Replied Disgust. Joy was shaking. She had a nervous smile on her face. Sadness was silently weeping. Anger's flame had stopped now. Fear was fidgeting but not running around. Disgust was standing there, kind of nervous but brave at the same time.

"I'm going." Said Sadness. "I'll take you there." She looked at me.

"Whoa Sadness, we can't j-just jump in. W-we have to p-prepare!" Stammered Joy. Disgust grabbed some torches,some apples (Where did they come from, I wondered) and a map of Subconscious and put them in a small bag.

"That should be everything." Mumbled Disgust, cleaning the apples. She gave the bag to Sadness. Her expression was the type of one my mum does when she's concerned.

"I'm coming to." Said Anger, stepping forward.

"Oh no you're not." Said Disgust, stopping her. Anger groaned. "Why?"

"Because genius, the small crowd thing we talked about before." Disgust replied. Anger sighed. "Fine."

"So, should we go now?" I asked. This startled my emotions since I hadn't said anything in awhile. Sadness nodded. We went up the pipe.

* * *

 _Everything's ready, isn't it?_

 _Not quite. I want Edaliyah to get the crystal so my attack will be easier. Her Subconscious isn't ready yet and they're just about to enter. I don't want a delay. Go and help them._  
 _OK, Lord Lovely._

* * *

We had to climb down a flight of stairs to get to subconscious. Subconscious was guarded by some mind workers.

"How are we going to get past them? Go up and ask them?" I whispered to Sadness. She shook her head.

"We can't let them see you or they'll flip out. That's why we had to a blanket over your face while were going through Dream Production. Anyway, looks like they are moving apart." Sadness whispered back. She pointed at the wind workers moving away from the door. Why are they leaving? I thought. We silently tip-toed across and entered inside Subconscious. It was dark inside, and I could hear creepy voices. A shiver went down my spine. Sadness gently took my hand. We moved closer to the voices. I could see outlines of really tall people. My hands starting sweating. Sadness was also sweating. Kind of gross. Lucky Disgust wasn't here. The people turned to stare at us. They had bulging red eyes and grey clammy skin.

"Come here… Edaliyah…" They groaned. They were about 3 times my height. Sadness tugged at my shirt and we ran. Luckily for us, we ran right into a giant dead Skye (My dog).

"This way!" Cried Sadness, and ran and different direction. I looked around at noticed the slightly pink walls. Suddenly small sparkly lights appeared on the ground and formed a path. We ran on the path. We passed a man murdering some innocent animals, Our apartment on fire and a few more of those creepy tall people. Finally the path stopped. We reached a dead end.

"This path is strange. It's usually not here." Said Sadness, staring at the path.

"Anyways, where is the crystal?" I asked. Sadness shrugged. I was afraid we were going to have to look around and find it. I climbed of the path and Sadness followed. I couldn't see the crystal anywhere close by. So I moved more away from the path when the crystal fell from the sky and landed in front of me.

"What the heck? Well that's convenient." I said, picking up the crystal. I signaled Sadness over and she smiled.

"Yay." She said quietly. We followed the path back to the exit and went back to HQ. Joy was sitting on a small tatted couch. Anger was storming around, Disgust was looking outside and Fear was hiding. The emotions looked up when they saw me and Sadness.

"Y-you made it!" The yellow emotion stammered. The other crystals were near the controls. I put them together. Joy clapped and her skin glowed a bit. Sadness began to cry. Disgust tossed her hair. Fear came out from hiding and Anger grinned.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye.." I said awkwardly. Suddenly I heard a loud noise. And explosion. There was glass everywhere. Fear screamed.

"Well, isn't this a LOVELY situation." Called a familiar voice. Oh no. The time had come.

Love was here.

 _ **The conveniences have already been explained. Don't question them. ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6- Jealously

This was not making any sense. Fear had fainted and Joy was frozen solid. Anger looked pretty shocked and same with Sadness. Disgust's expression was pretty mixed. The only one smiling was Love. Her dress had a long, black cape attached to it and her hair was cut up to neck height. In her right hand she was holding a white staff with a light blue jewel at the top. I noticed something in her left hand. _The crystal!_

"Hello everybody! Oh look, it's my old pal Joy." Love said brightly. The jewel on her staff glowed and Joy was dragged next to Love, floating in mid air. Joy squirmed a bit, but she just floated around. No one said anything. Suddenly Anger stepped forward.

"What are you doing here Love? Let Joy go and get out of here or I will make you!" She yelled, bright orange flames coming from her head. Love simply laughed and the jewel glowed blue and let out a lightning bolt, which sent Anger flying.

"Why are you doing this?" Sniffed Sadness.

"Because, my teardrop, Joy took my place, stole my life and now I'm taking it back." She growled. Fear squeaked. Disgust shivered. Anger was picking up memories and throwing them at Love. Love sighed.

"If you really are so keen, firebrick, you can join Joy in the memory dome." She said, picking up Anger. A flame burst from her head. Sadness cried even louder. Love smiled evilly.

"You know what? We don't need the rest of you annoying emotions expect for Disgust, of course." Said Love darkly, as Fear and Sadness joined Joy and Anger. Love put a transparent blue bubble over the floating emotions. Disgust cringed.

"Let them go, Love. This just plain rude and evil. Jealously." Said Disgust. Love's face turned to a snarl.

"I thought we were friends?" Love said, waving her staff. Then a smirk came to her face. She looked over at me.

"I'll make a deal with you Edaliyah. I'll give you your crystal back, and as soon as you touch it you will go home. Then me and.. Maybe Disgust, will be your rest die. Or if you choose to save your emotions, I'll make them touch the crystal and you'll never be able to go home." Said Love smiling.

"If you choose go-home option, you'll probably go mentally insane and it won't be curable. If you choose the heroic choice, you'll be stuck here forever, but you won't be mentally insane. You choose." Whispered Disgust. Love was eyeing me. The emotions were pointing at the crystal. I wouldn't be normal anymore if I went home. But if I didn't, then I'd never see my parents, my dog, Jesse or anyone else. But I'd still have the memories. What would I do? The emotions wanted me to leave. Disgust was either way. Then I had an idea. I pulled Disgust to the side and told her my plan. She smiled.

"Sounds good." She said happily. Love cleared her throat. We returned.

"I'll take the crystal." I said confidently. Love smiled and handed me the crystal. She didn't notice my clear plastic gloves.

"That should take you back." Said Love. A bright light went of and I dived behind a shelf.

"I think she made the right choice." Declared Disgust. Love nodded.

"Let's remove the others." Said Love darkly, hovering them over the memory dump.

"No, Love! Disgust!" Called Joy desperately. The 4 emotions in the bubble floated down into the depths of the memory dump.

"We shouldn't being seeing them for a while. In the mean time, let's clean this place up!" Love said brightly.

"Yeah, Especially The controls." Said Disgust. Love nodded and went over to the controls and touched the buttons and smiled happily. While she was doing that, I sneaked out from my hiding place and went to the exploded window. Disgust handed me a rope. She winked and tied the rope on to the table of core memories. Supporting the crystal in one hand and grabbing the rope with the other, I breathed in and started to climb down. I heard Disgust calling Love away from me to look at the emotion's rooms. I was just past the window and looking down. I could see a faint yellow light and some yelling. Eventually as I got closer I could hear voices.

"I can't believe she ditched us!"

"Well, at least we have lots of room."

"But then we are going to be forgotten! We'll never be heard from again!"

"Or maybe, Edaliyah's here to rescue us."

"Don't be ridiculous Joy. She's not here."

"Oh yes I am." I said, looking at the emotions gathered in a circle. All around them were around dark grey memories disappearing. Joy glowed a bit more.

"But you.. How?" Asked Fear. I told them the plan.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Exclaimed Joy. We climbed up the rope, finally walking on air again. As we approached we heard Love yelling.

"Why hasn't Edaliyah woken up yet? Disgust?" Love snarled. Disgust smiled, pushing against a large bright light she'd found.

"Because maybe, she never left in the first place." Said Disgust, pointing at me and the arriving emotions. Love growled.

"Enough games! You thought it was all going to be that easy?! Well it's NOT!" She bellowed, strangling Joy and snatching the crystal. She smiled darkly. Joy choked. Then Joy's hand, controlled by Love's staff touched the crystal. It exploded into a million pieces.

That was it. I was never going home.

I was stuck here forever.

 **No, that was not the ending, in case you were wondering. There is still 2 more chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7- The beginning again (Final)

Everyone was dead silent. The pieces of crystal were everywhere. All over the console, the floor, maybe even some in my hair. Love smiled darkly. I felt a horrible guilt wash over me. I was stuck here forever. Maybe I should've just left in the first place. My emotions were right. I was wrong.

"Well, since you never left in the first place I'm assuming you never wanted to." Said Love. Fear passed out. Then Anger's head exploded.

"YOU IDIOT!" She bellowed, running for Love. She groaned and waved her staff at Anger. Anger was thrown into a pile of blue memories. Love then put some strange sticky blue stuff at Anger. She was then frozen. Anger growled and tried to free herself, but it was useless. All the others backed away. But I stayed put.

"Edaliyah! Come back here! It's safer!" Cried Fear, who had woken up. "That was luck that you didn't die with the car collision. Please come here!"

But I ignored her and kept staring at Love. She stared right back at me. Her eyes were cold, but I ignored that. My fury was to strong and her stupid staff didn't scare me anymore. Disgust stood next to me.

"Oh, Disgust. You still are my friend.. Aren't you?" Asked Love cooly.

"No. Not anymore. If you hurt my.. No.. OUR girl, then you are no friend of mine." Said Disgust. I felt pride from head to toe. Sadness stepped forward and nodded. Joy was weak, her skin had stopped glowing and her face was tired. But she nodded all the same. Fear stepped forward to (Only a couple of centimeters) But it still counted. Anger smiled.

"You are all making a big mistake. You can form a wall, throw memories and do whatever, but you can't get rid of me if you tried. I'm here forever, and as you know, Edaliyah is gone forever now, and so are you." Said Love cruley. "You can never ever get her back, you useless idiots. Go and jump in the memory dump, because that's where you belong."

Then I had another idea. _Sadness!_ We needed to get her to the console. But Love was blocking it, and there was no way to get past her. I didn't know how to create a diversion, and the emotions were arguing with Love, so it was hard to think. Maybe the emotions arguing could be a distraction? No. It seemed too easy. There had to be another way. I walked away from the others to the broken window. I noticed that Disgust was ewwing over the blue sticky stuff on her. Fear had also got it on her to, so now it was Sadness and Joy. I looked out the window. Then at the core memories. I picked one up. It was a bright pale yellow. In it was me reading Harry Potter. I looked so happy. A tear rolled down my cheek. Sadness came over and sat next to me.

"Sadness.. What are you doing here? Anyway, I've had an idea. You need to touch the console. But we just need a distraction." I said, looking at my islands of personality.

"I don't think this will work. Joy is barely moving, and Love is about to throw her into the memory dump along with the rest of us. There's no way." Sadness said sadly, pushing her horn-rimmed glasses against her little blue nose.

"That's okay, because I'm the distraction. While you can, press those console buttons." I said, looking over at Love sitting on the console while staring darkly at Joy. "Even if I never go home, at least Love can be defeated." Sadness sighed and we both turned to face Love. Joy was not moving. Sadness ran over to her. The other emotions weren't moving either.

It was just me and Sadness. Love came over to us, her cloak and hair flowing. Her staff glowed in the mysterious light. I put my arm in front of Sadness. Love laughed and glanced at her staff. But I didn't care. Her stupid staff was nothing but junk to me. I grabbed the staff my free hand. Love pulled it away. I punched her in the guts. She screamed. I looked at Sadness. She ran rather slowly to the console.

"NO!" Screamed Love. I grabbed her cloak and pulled her towards me. She put her staff in front of my face.I grabbed the staff and she let go and went after Sadness. Love was faster than Sadness, who was nearly at the console. I smashed the jewel on top of the staff and Love slowed down, but not enough. She grabbed Sadness by the hair and pulled her.

"Now you can join your friends." Love said Darkly. I ran up at Love and kicked her in the back and started kicking her legs. I grabbed her waist and squeezed it as hard as I could. Sadness was free. Love yelped and punched me hard in the head and threw me to the ground.

* * *

All went black. This was it. This time was I dead for real. But then I could hear slightly muffled voices. They sounded familiar. I suddenly realized there were sobs. Was I still in my own head? I tried to open my eyes, but it wasn't working. Suddenly there was a bright light. I felt like I was being sucked. Suddenly the world came into vision. My emotions were standing above me. I felt instant disappointment. I wasn't home. But the emotions weren't dead. Joy helped me up. She looked back to normal. So did the others.

"You saved us and yourself Edaliyah. Well done." Said Joy proudly.

"But I'm still stuck here forever." I sighed sadly.

"Oh no you're not." Said Joy. "Because, after Love was defeated, a voice said you're leaving back in a few minutes."

I felt a sudden burst of excitement. I was leaving? But then I sighed. It was time for a good bye. I went up to Fear. I shook her hand and gave her a hug. Fear smiled.

"Stay safe, Edaliayh. And stay away from coins on roads." She said. Anger was next. I fist bumped her.

"Have a nice trip home. I don't you'll be hearing from me in a while." Anger said, glancing at Sadness. Joy was next. I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for giving me and the others and big adventure! Stay positive!" Said Joy. Disgust was next.

"Stay away from messy eaters and people with no manners. Remember to fit in." Said Disgust. Last but not least was Sadness. She was crying.

"Goodbye. I'll miss you." Said Sadness. I hugged her.

"Remember, we'll always be here, in your head!" Said Joy.

"Goodbye guys." I said.

"Bye!" They called together. "We'll always be here, making you.. Well, you!"

* * *

A blinding light flashed in front of my eyes. I waved my goodbye, then they were gone. It was darkness all over again. I couldn't hear anything this time. Suddenly there was a light. I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in a white bed with a white ceiling, and a few machines were connected to my body. I noticed I was wearing the same clothes as before I crashed, expect with a green cloth vest on. Suddenly a woman with a white jacket and a mask on her face came in. She took the mask of and smiled.

"She's awake!" Cried the nurse. Then, my mum and dad came in. My dad had his short brown hair hidden under a hat. His expression was a small smile. My mum flipped her blonde hair and came over to me.

"Edaliyah! You're alright!" Cried my parents. I looked at them gratefully.

"Yeah, and I had this amazing adventure with these people inside my head! It was crazy!" I said. My parents smiled. At the end of the bed I saw a few small gifts. I saw a Harry Potter book, and a small chocolate bar from Jesse.

"How's Skye?" I asked.

"She's missed you. But apart from that, she's ok." Said my mum.

"What about Jesse?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"He's fine." My dad said gruffly. He wasn't super fond of Jesse and his family.

"When exactly are we leaving?" I asked. I hoped we weren't going to stay here too long. I wasn't fond of this hospital.

"The doctor's will probably want to take tests and things like that." Said my mum.

"They can't believe you survived a car crash with nothing more than a knock out. Must be some kind of miracle." Said my dad. The nurse said she needed to take my blood pressure and do boring stuff like that, so my parents were excused. After some boring tests and stuff, Jesse came for a visit.

"Hey Eddy. I hope you like that kind of chocolate bar." Jesse said kindly. I nodded.

"Anywho, my mum said I can't stay here too long because I need to do some stupid basketball practise." Jesse sighed. I shrugged kindly. He smiled.

"People are still cooing over how you survived that crash. I'm honestly surprised it's not on television." Said Jesse, probably trying to make me feel better.

"Well, I gotta scram now. See you tomorrow, Eddy." He said, walking out the door. I smiled. Everything felt fine now.

Everything felt so warm and cuddly, like Skye. My parents were back, I was okay, Jesse was cool. I was home, right here in New York City.

It felt like nothing could ever change. Ever.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

 **AND THATS THE END PEOPLE OMG! There is going to be a sequel, probably coming out in another few weeks or something. I dedicate my story to my best friend Skye, thanks for being awesome. Also to my 2 awesome cats. Thanks guys for reading, I'd really appreciate some reviews!**

 **~ Ponystories**


End file.
